A New Life
by IWriteSinsNotTragedies221B
Summary: Jessica's life has always been normal, well as normal as it could be working at SHIELD, but when Loki shows up and kidnaps her life is completely changed. What can she do? Loki/oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters… only my oc Jessica Dixon.

"Ms. Dixon, I need that report on my desk 8:00 tomorrow morning." Agent Coulson walked by her desk as Jessica sat, her fingers flying over the keys on the computer as she typed the report that she was so frantically trying to finish.

"I can do that." She said, only momentarily pausing her typing to respond. Coulson nodded and walked away to his own office.

"Jeez Jess, you need to learn how to take a break." She allowed a small smile to creep across her face as she heard the familiar sarcasm of Tony Stark.

She wheeled around in her chair, facing a grinning Tony. "You know I can't take a break Tony. I need to get this done by tomorrow or I'm done." She sighed aggravated at Coulson and SHIELD.

"I can help if you would like." He moved towards her and she smiled.

"I cant let you do that Tony, this is my work. Besides you would purposely do something to screw it all up." He laughed and pulled out a small chair to sit.

"You know me too well." That was true, Tony was her best friend, along with Clint Barton. The three did everything together, but she knew that she could never think of them as anything but friends.

"So when your done do you wanna come with all of us to get some pizza?" Jess laughed.

"Tony we're 3,000 feet up in the air, we cant just go and get pizza." She laughed a little more.

Tony stood up dramatically, sending a few papers flying. "You can if you're Iron Man." She saw a bit of mischief dance in his dark brown eyes and she smiled.

"If you can really get us off this helicarrier then I'm with you." She moved her chair back to the computer. "But I need to finish this first." She gestured towards the report and he chuckled.

"Okay sweetheart. At 6:30 I'll be back to pick you up." He walked out of the office before she could say anything else.

Jessica sighed and focused on her typing. She only had a little bit left, Jessica only hoped that it would be enough time for her to finish.

She pushed her auburn, long hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Jessica's blue eyes were illuminated by the light emanating from the screen, and her skin looked even paler than usual from staying up late with work for SHIELD.

6:30 came quickly and Jessica had just finished the report when Tony burst into her small office. "You ready?" She smiled and nodded.

He led her to an open airway on the ship that seemed to be secluded. "How are we going to get there?" Jessica asked nervously.

"You will arrive by Airway Iron Man." He smirked and held out a suitcase that strangely resembled his suit.

Tony moved his hands over the case and was soon cloaked in his Iron Man armor. He moved to carry Jessica but she took a step back before his metal hands were close enough.

"Does Fury know?" She asked skeptically. Iron Man shook his head. Jessica sighed and stepped up to meet him. Tony swiftly scooped her up in his arms and flew down the airway and off the ship.

She loved doing this. He had taken her flying before but only once before. The wind whipped her hair around and made her feel slightly light-headed, but she didn't care, she loved it.

It was over too soon as Tony landed on the concrete floor next to some old pizza place. "Lets not keep them waiting." Tony said and took off the suit.

They walked into the pizza shop. It was not Tony Stark quality but it was nice. There was several others there as well, but they all were preoccupied with either a computer or relatives to notice that Tony Stark had just flown down here in his Iron Man suit. But that was better.

"Hey guys." Tony called out. Four heads turned and met the two. "Hey Tony, Jess." Clint greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Jessica." Steve said politely nodding at Jessica.

Tony put on a pout. "What about me Steve, didn't you miss your favorite Super Hero?" He joked.

Jessica laughed. "Hi Steve." She sat down in between Steve and Bruce Banner. "Did you order?" She asked the others.

"Yes we did, we got one large cheese pizza, one large meat lovers pizza and one large pepperoni." Bruce said.

"Yeah the pepperoni is all for Tony." Clint said smirking and putting emphasis on the couple name that he and Jessica had given Tony and Pepper.

Tony scowled at the two. "I'll get you for that Barton." Tony threatened but Clint still was grinning like an idiot.

The pizzas came at that moment and they dug in. Soon all the pieces were gone, and some of the Avengers were still hungry. But Jessica was used to their diets, even though she, Clint, Natasha and Tony were full, Bruce and Steve needed a lot more to fill their systems.

"How did you guys get here?" Jessica asked.

"Helicopter." Natasha said as if it were a simple task; sneaking past SHIELD guards and hijacking a helicopter.

Jessica smirked. Tony stood up "Okay Jess, I should get you back now." He bent over and picked up his case.

The group of Avengers walked outside onto the silent streets. "See you back at the base I guess." Jessica said to the group.

Tony gathered her in his arms and she squirmed slightly. The metal arms of Iron Man were truly uncomfortable.

He took off, flying out of view of the Avengers and back to the SHIELD helicarrier.

As they came closer to the helicarrier, Jessica could make out two shapes. Tony landed and set Jessica down on her feet.

"Where have you been?" Fury took no time in greeting, he got straight to the point. The suit started slowly coming off Tony and reforming as the case.

"We were out getting pizza." He replied cheerily. Getting Fury upset always put him in a good mood.

Fury frowned and took a step forward. "Something big happened, and its not good." He said seriously.

"What happened?" Jessica asked concerned. Just then the Avengers chose to come up to the small group.

"I'm calling a meeting." Fury said to the Avengers. "Dixon, you can go back to your quarters." He didn't leave any room for argument, Fury turned and walked away to the SHIELD meeting HQ.

"You better tell me what happened." Jessica said to Clint.

Clint laughed and walked away. "Steve could you tell me what happened?" She decided asking sweetly.

"If I can." Steve was polite, but Jessica knew that if Fury said no, he would follow the orders. Then Steve, Bruce and Natasha left, leaving Tony and Jessica alone.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll tell you." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

She pulled away from his hand. "I'm not a kid Tony, I'm 26. And thanks." She returned the smile and left in the opposite direction than the rest of the Avengers.

Jessica made her way to her room. The hallways were long and she decided to go stop in the lab.

She walked through the lab doors and looked out the glass. What she saw surprised her. Outside the lab there was a group of SHIELD enforced soldiers. But that's not what she focused on.

There was a man. He looked tall, really tall, he had pale skin and was dressed in green and black battle gear. Jet black hair framed his face, it went down to his shoulders and stuck out at random places. But what she really noticed was his piercing green eyes. They stuck out on his face, matching his appearance.

He turned his head slightly and looked right at her. Jessica staggered back a step but then held her ground.

The man gave a small smirk to her but then disappeared around the corner. Jessica ran back to her room. She quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, relocking the door.

Jessica sat slowly walked to the maroon couch. She ran her hands through her hair and sat down.

'Who was he?' She thought. His face kept coming up in her thoughts as she tried to get him out of her head. His eyes shown thorough all, those bright green eyes.

Suddenly she felt drowsy. Jessica put her head down on the side of the couch and brought her legs up next to her. She felt her eyes slowly drift shut, and she could do nothing about it.

()()()()()()

She woke to a knocking on the door. Jessica stood up slowly and did a quick stretch. She walked to the door and opened it to find a large blond male, dressed in golden armor and was wielding a large hammer.

"Hello, young Midgaurdian." He greeted her as thus.

"Um… hi. Who are you?" She cringed at her bluntness, but he was clearly not from around here, being dressed like that and he had knocked on her door.

"I am Thor, of Asgaurd. Tell me where I could find the one 'Son of Coul'?" Thor asked using a booming voice.

"Um… look I don't know where Asgaurd is and-" She was cut off.

"Jess, see you've met Thor." She smiled at Tony.

"Yes, I am looking for the son of coul, do you know of his whereabouts?" Thor asked Tony.

"Yeah, thirteenth floor, room seventeen b. He will probably be 'to busy' to talk but if he says that you could just threaten him with your hammer." Jessica laughed but it was unheard over Thor's mighty bellow.

"Thank you, My friend." With that he left.

Tony entered her tiny room without asking, but that's never stopped him before, and sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up. "Sweetheart, do you have anything to drink around here?" He asked expectantly, trying to peer into her little kitchen.

"Tony you know I don't drink and you know why." She said giving him a look.

"Yeah, I remember the time I got you to drink and Clint joined us in a game of Truth of Dare, I gotta hand it to you though you were pretty good at-" "Shut up!" She snapped before he could finish that thought. "So anyways, what went on at the meeting?" She asked casually.

"Well there is a new Avenger, I believe you met Thor. Well his mad-demigod-frost giant-brother has come to Earth, fit on becoming king or something. His name is Loki, and Thor said that he's the god of 'Mischief and Lies' I guess." Tony shrugged.

Jessica sucked in a sharp breath. "I saw him." She knew it was him, who else would it have been?

"You did? Where, I thought he was being held here?" She nodded, "Yeah I went to the lab and when I was in there I saw him being escorted to his cell, I guess, and he looked at me and smirked. It was kinda creepy." She said looking him straight in the face.

"Well I guess you wont be pleased to know that Fury assigned you to watch over him and observe him." He said, calmly.

Her jaw dropped, "What? Why me? Why not a trained specialist or at least someone who knows how to use a gun, let alone hold one!" She said.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know sweetheart, just do your best." Jessica stood up, "When am I to go there?" She started pacing.

Tony was about to respond but was stopped when there was a knocking on the door. Jessica ran over to it, then hesitantly opened it.

Steve was standing there, smiling down at her. "I'm sure Tony told you what's going on and I'm sorry to say that I'm here to escort you to you, 'job.'" Jessica snuck a look at Tony, his face was blank, she couldn't read him.

"Okay." She took his offered arm and made sure Tony was out of her room before she let Steve lead her to Loki.

"He's right in here, you will just observe today, I guess. He may attempt to talk to you but you don't have to respond." She smiled at Steve, he was always so kind.

"Thank you. I guess I'll go now." Steve opened the door for her but didn't go any further.

Jess took a deep breath. Then stepped through the doors, ready to face Loki.

**Hello Everyone! So I've been obsessed with The Avengers ever since the movie came out! But most of all I've been obsessed with Loki! So I decided to try my hand at writing him a story. Reviews are appreciated, but please no hate…. Anyways, I'll hopefully update soon I'm pretty busy, but I can probably update this by the end of the week. See you then! ~IWSNT221B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

He was standing there, staring her down, hands behind his back, head lowered in defiance. He smirked when she saw him staring at her.

"So they send a young woman?" He smiled and held his gaze.

"Um… All I'm going to be doing is watching over you, I guess." She shrugged and sat down at the little desk assigned for her.

"So little Midgaurdian what is your name?" He walked over to the glass, and was practically pushing himself up against it, wanting to get closer to her.

"Jessica Dixon." She cringed the moment her name left her lips, Steve said she didn't have to talk to him.

"I assume you know who I am Jessica, but let me introduce myself, I am Loki of Asgaurd." He smiled and she shivered slightly.

"Yeah well Loki don't try anything because if you do, more SHIELD agents than you would think would come bursting through that door." She broke eye contact with him, looking bored and started rummaging through the desk drawers.

"Jessica." He said her voice and she gave and aggravated sigh.

"What do you want Loki?" She sat up and her eyes grew wide.

In front of her, Loki was fully clothed in armor and topped with a horned helmet. "How did you get out?" She squeaked feeling fear immobilize her.

He smiled and stepped to the side so she could view the prison. Loki was still there, in the same position against the glass but he was here to.

"What?" She thought aloud, but and idea struck her. She moved towards the Loki closest to her and went to poke him. Her hand went right through him, and she stumbled slightly.

"Put your duplicate away." She commanded.

Loki shook his head and laughed, "I think I'm comfortable right here." The duplicate Loki said and sat down in her chair.

"Well if you stay out here could I at least have my chair back." He shook his head and patted his lap, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "No, I'm not sitting on your holographic lap." She settled for sitting on the desk.

The Loki in her chair frowned and leant forwards. "Why not?" He was teasing her.

"Because its weird! I'm not sitting on the duplicates lap much less your real lap." The duplicate got up and started walking to her spot on the desk. She moved ducking under his arm and re-gaining her seat. "Ha!" She froze, what was she doing, this was considered flirting.

"Would you like to come with me?" Loki asked suddenly.

The other Loki disappeared and she stared at the one in the cage. "Where are you going? You're in a cage." She said, stating the obvious.

He smiled. "Not for long."

Jessica snorted. "Sure, big guy, I doubt you could get out of there, that cage is meant to hold something a lot stronger than you." She said remembering the statement that she'd overheard about it being able to keep the Hulk trapped inside.

"Anything to put you to sleep at night." He said, and decided to settle for sitting on the small metallic bed in his cell.

"Okay, being creepy." She muttered to herself, looking down at a magazine that she'd grabbed when she jumped off her desk.

Suddenly the duplicate was behind her, reading what she read. "This is what you mortals use for entertainment?" He asked curiously.

"Loki, go away, or erm… take you duplicate away, he… it… you are annoying." She cried in frustration.

"That only makes me want to stay." The duplicate said, leaning down over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Doesn't it feel weird, seeing yourself practically flirting with me?" She asked Loki.

He pondered this wondering if it truly was weird. "No, because I control it so it's as if I am flirting with you." He said smirking.

"Flirting? With me?" She snorted again. "What you weren't exactly famous in Asgaurd hmm?" She replied, teasing him.

He smirked in response. "Why? Jealous?" He teased back.

"You wish." She replied.

"Oh, I know." He said once more, letting himself get back off the bed and walk towards the end of the glass container to get closer to her.

"Now it's time for you to be quiet, I'm going to read." She ordered him, turning to avoid his gaze and focus on her magazine.

Suddenly the room went cold. Jessica looked up and away from her magazine to find an empty cage.

"Loki?" She called out, standing up from her chair.

Without warning an arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back into a firm chest. "Hello darling." He whispered down in her ear.

She squeaked at the contact and tried to pry his arm off her waist.

"Help!" She called out giving up hope that she would be able to get him away from her. "Please help me!" Loki chuckled from behind her. "They know I can get out. I've done it multiple times, they wont come in from risk in what could happen." He whispered once more.

"Well then why haven't you escaped yet?" She asked letting confusion flood from her mouth.

"I will, all in due time." He said, tightening his grip on Jessica' s waist.

"Well I'm in charge right now, so go back into your little prison." She scolded him, and attempted to turn around in his arms but failed against his grip.

"Darling I think it is I who is in charge but I shall oblige to your wish." He said, and Jessica sighed in relief.

"Oh don't be so relieved." He said, sounding amused.

Jessica went to ask why but was abruptly stopped when there was a sharp tug on her waist and the was forced to turn around into Loki's chest, he quickly pushed her head into his chest, obscuring her vision as a sudden wind filled the room.

"Loki!" She yelled, attempting to be freed from his merciless grasp.

He allowed her to move her head away from his chest so she could see again but she was met with the unsettling sight of the cage, except this time, she was inside with Loki.

She tried to take a step back and leave his arms but he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Let me go Loki, take me back out of the cage." She said, sighing deeply to show her growing aggravation.

"Hmm… I don't think I will just yet." He then proceeded to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bed that he had sat on earlier, sitting atop it once more and setting Jessica on his lap.

She attempted to roll off him, but his arms under the crook of her legs and across her back did good in stopping that.

"Common, let go, I know its hard for you to keep your hands away though." She said attempting to tease.

He smirked. "But I do love to keep what's mine with me, so my former question remains, do you wish to come with me?" He asked once more.

"Honestly if the time came, would I have much of a choice?" She asked nervously.

"Well I do enjoy keeping track of my possessions." He repeated.

"I don't think I like that, I'm not a possession for you to own, so stop talking as if you own me." She said annoyed as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Do you really wish to leave so soon? I'm rather fond of your company." He said smirking down at her.

"Yes!" She cried out. "Loki if you do want me to come back then I suggest you let me out of this prison and allow me to read my magazine in peace or I really wont come back." She threatened, knowing that he wouldn't like to have any one else at SHIELD.

He reluctantly stood up and transported them back outside of the cage to Jessica's desk, setting her down in her chair.

Once his arms left her body Jessica jumped off the chair, so she wouldn't feel lesser than him even more than usual.

He chuckled. "Until next time Dearest Jessica." He said, taking her hand before she could protest and planting a quick kiss to it.

He then moved back into his cell and watched Jessica retreat out of the room and back to her assigned quarters.

She didn't know what to think.

**So that's chapter 2, I hope you all like it and I hope that Loki isn't ooc. I gladly welcome review, in fact I encourage it, so review away! My next chapter will be up pretty soon, at least this week. Thanks to those who favorited and followed this story, I hope you're liking it. Goodnight everyone! ~IWSNT221B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! **

Jess quickly ran out of the room that harbored Loki's cage. She had no clue what to think of him! What was he doing and why was he doing it? Her fast pace finally slowed down to a slower one, feeling like she was a safe enough distance away from Loki's room. She started to climb up a pair of shiny metal stairs, that lead to her floor. Jess pushed herself up against the side of the railing as a few men made there way past her, carrying large boxes filled with god knows what.

Jess ran her hand along the cool railing as she climbed up the steps to her room, hearing the 'clang' of her boots hitting metal every time she climbed another step. She fingered her phone in her pocket, wondering if she should give her parents a call.

'_Maybe another time.' _She thought, dismissing the idea. She was to consumed with her thoughts of Loki to be able to focus on her parents right now, as much as it pained her to think that.

Jess finally stepped on the final stair that lead to her floor and emerging from the stair-well took a sharp left, down the wide hallways.

Her thoughts of Loki were too much, but she pushed them back, wanting to get to her room first before she would allow herself to think of him.

Jess found her designated room and pulled her small golden key out of her pocket. She fumbled the key as she tried to calmly slide it into the lock and turn her door open, gaining access to her room.

She looked around her small room. Her room back home really was much better than this, but when you're three thousand feet in the air you can't complain much.

The room was floored with a dirty tan carpet and the walls were a dark shade of purple. There was a door to the right side of her room, leading to her bathroom. She was lucky with that, most rooms didn't have bathrooms, and the residents were forced to go to the 'public' restrooms. She had a small wooden dresser that sat against the far left wall. She had a twin bed that faced the door, it had white sheets and a light purple spreading.

That was about it.

Her only source of entertainment, when she wasn't working, was a radio that sat on the nightstand next to her bed and a bag of books she brought with her when she was asked to join SHIELD on the Helicarrier.

Jess walked over to her dresser, pulling open the top drawer she selected a pair of pajamas, then pulled open the drawer directly under that and grabbed herself a pair of socks.

She quickly changed into her silky pajama top and matching bottoms and pulled on her overly-fluffy socks.

Jess then entered her bathroom, wanting to get ready for sleep to welcome her as soon as she possibly could. Her bathroom was small as well. Right next to the door was her small shower, and hiding behind that was her toilet. The sink was a bit larger, having a counter top with drawers of its own.

She turned the sink on and splashed her face with the cool water. Then Jess grabbed her green toothbrush and her Colgate toothpaste, brushing her teeth later flossing.

When she was finished she wearily walked over to her bed, feeling immensely tired, but wanting to think before she could fall asleep.

Jess slipped beneath her comforter, relaxing beneath it as she plopped her head down on her soft pillow.

Then she decided to let her thoughts come back to her from earlier.

Loki.

What was he doing? He was odd. A god, and she was just a mortal in his eyes, well that's what she was told he would think. But to her it didn't seem as if it was so. Loki didn't treat her like a 'pathetic mortal' as she was told he would, he was flirting with her!And she was flirting right back.

Oh god! Jess shoved her face in the pillow and groaned. Why?! Why did she reply to him! Steve told her she didn't have to acknowledge him, she just had to be there. If she'd never told him her name she wouldn't be like this right now!

Well he wasn't too bad to her. He did let her leave in the end. And besides she couldn't help but to think that he was an attractive man… no god.

The was he held himself high was in a way in which he thought of himself as better than others. His pitch black hair that was slicked back down his neck, his high cheek bones. But what really got her was his green eyes.

They were the most beautiful, brilliant color she'd ever seen in her life! His eyes glimmered when he looked at her and they held so much emotion. Anger, hate, loss, love.

She didn't know what to think of him. He was the god of lies, he concealed himself so well. But his eyes, they gave him away.

Jess' thoughts continued, keeping her from sleep, as they lingered on the god.

()()()()()()

Loki sat in his cage, pondering over his own thoughts of the girl, his guard.

He thought her strange, but oddly enough he felt attracted to her in a way that was completely new to him. He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

She was rather pretty, for a mortal. The way her auburn hair flowed gracefully when she made even the slightest of movements. Her deep blue eyes that held secrets that he couldn't figure out. The way her hips swayed slightly as she walked with importance and poise.

He had been flirting with her, a mortal!But the strange thing to him was that he didn't truly mind. Nor did he mind when she flirted right back, without a second though. Actually he found it amusing and nice, at the same time.

He wondered how she felt about him.

Surely she couldn't hate him, she talked to him so casually at some points in their conversation. He knew that he made her nervous too, but she wasn't scared, even when he was with her.

He had to figure out what he thoughts were.

Loki was so consumed with his thoughts of Jess that he didn't even notice when Steve Rogers walked in the room.

He held himself high, his head straight, eyes locked on Loki. Steve's muscles rippled and his face contorted as he tried to remain calm and keep his anger at bay. He walked up to the cage and noticed that the god didn't even notice that he was here. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, over his plain white tee.

"Loki!" He called out impatiently, finally gaining the god's attention.

Loki's gaze quickly darted over to Steve. He scoffed and stood up from his bed that he'd been sitting on. "Well soldier, do tell me why you've decided to gift me with your unwanted presence in my prison?" He growled to Steve.

Steve straightened up even more, noticing the god's perfect posture and trying to face him. "I don't care why you're here. I don't care why you've came to try to take over our earth. I don't care about you 'daddy issues' back at your _home. _But what I do care about is Jessica, do not touch her again. We were watching you silvertongue, leave her alone." He spat back at Loki.

Loki chuckled darkly, seeing between the lines. "Does the soldier have a mate? Or no? You secretly admire her, she doesn't know of the affections you hold for her. She just sees you as a friend, noting more. However, she has a completely different perspective of me, I am a god, a completely new addition to this world and she likes it. She finds me mysterious and handsome. Jessica will want me in a way that she doesn't even have thoughts on of you in the slightest." He hissed back.

Steve felt a slight blush come to his cheeks when Loki made his assumption, but he managed to hold his ground against Loki. "That's not true." He lied. "Just leave her alone." He warned, turning around, ready to leave.

Loki smirked. "You cannot lie to the God Of Lies." He called out calmly to the retreating soldier. Steve ignored him as he pressed the black button on the wall next to the door, finally leaving Loki alone, once more.

He was still smirking, despite himself. _'Maybe now would be a good time to visit her.' _He thought. Loki acted on this, almost as if it was an action of impulsiveness.

Loki used his magic to momentarily freeze the camera footage and then created a duplicate of himself as he teleported out of the cage and made himself invisible. Then he started the cameras back up and calmly strode from the large room.

Loki used his magic to follow the direct pathway that Jess took on her way to her room, following her footsteps up the stairs and out into the hall.

He came to a hoard of doors, all leading to different rooms of SHIELD employees. He confidently walked to the eighth door on the left, knowing that it was her room, and teleported inside.

He entered the room to find her tossing and turning on her bed. He walked over to her, still invisible and found, with a smirk, that she was still wide away. He couldn't help but think that he was the reason she was still awake, thought of him plaguing her mind.

He knelt down by her side, staring into her eyes as she unknowingly stared right back into his emerald green eyes.

Loki sat like that for a moment.

Then he took a quick breath in and before he could stop himself, he revealed himself to her.

**So that's chapter 3! I hope everyone who's reading this likes my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story, I really appreciate it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I gladly accept constructive criticism. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it's not that hard because I love to write. Although I think soon enough I wont be updating as frequently because of school and sports :/ Anyways thanks for bothering to read this story! ~IWSNT221B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, so sadly I do not own any Marvel characters... or Loki)':  
**

* * *

Jessica's eyes widened dramatically as she found Loki's face not five inches from hers, letting out a loud yelp of fright as she did so.

She practically threw herself to the opposite side of the bed, successfully getting herself away from Loki, but making him laugh at how she tried to evade him.

He stood up from his crouching position. "Did I surprise you?" He teased.

Jess gave him a ludicrous look. "No freakin' duh!" She yelled angrily. "What are you doing in my room?!" She asked, feeling fear nestle in the pit of her stomach.

Loki comfortably sat himself down on the side of her small bed. "I got bored in my cell, so I cam here." He said slyly, giving her a smirk.

Jessica stared at him as he decided to lay down next to her. "Get out, this is my bed, my room, leave so I can sleep, I have to visit you in the morning anyways, it's not like you have time to miss me!" She said, suddenly feeling like she could actually get a good night's sleep.

He put his hands behind his head. "No, your bed is much more comfortable than my metal one, I think I'll just make myself comfy." He said, and before Jessica's very eyes his clothes and armor melted away, leaving him with his bare chest and a simple pair of sweatpants.

She sighted irritated. "No! Get out!" She ordered, moving over to him as to push him out of her bed. Jess put her hands on his bare side and tried to push him off but he was too stubborn and strong for her and she just ended up hurting her wrists.

Jessica made way to pull her hands off him and get off the bed, but Loki acted quickly, grabbing her forearms and pulling her on top of him, then quickly wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape.

She fell hard onto his toned body. "Loki!" She squeaked in protest.

He rolled on his side, so she was more comfortable, and they were laying next to each other in the bed. Jess put her hands on his chest once more and tried to push him away from her. "Let me go!" She demanded while squirming against his unyielding grip.

He let out a light laugh. "No, I enjoy this, it's much more… warm than being alone in my cell." He said, moving her closer to his body.

She squirmed some more. "You know that when you let me go I will have to report you." She said honestly, not planning on going back on her word.

He leant down so his nose just barely brushed hers. "Who says that I'm planning on letting you go?" He threatened, tightening his grip on her petite body so she winced slightly.

She was frightened. "Are you planning on kidnapping me Loki?" She asked in all seriousness.

He shrugged. "Possibly, I have come to enjoy your presence." He said, pondering the thought. "I could just scream for help." She threatened back, even though she knew that he'd be prepared for anything she could possibly try.

He had a large smirk plastered on his face. "They wouldn't hear you, I've placed charms around your room, they can't hear you." He said smugly.

She frowned in annoyance. "Well then, am I just going to have to wait for you to kidnap me or am I supposed to try to get a minute of sleep?" She asked expectantly.

He unwrapped one arm from around her waist and gingerly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You seem tired, why don't you rest." He offered gently.

Their conversation was abruptly stopped when a quiet knock came at her door, accompanied with a small 'Jess?' from the other side.

"Loki, let me go!" She hissed.

He laughed and pulled both his arms back around her. "He won't hear you, he'll think that you are just sleeping." Loki told her, shifting in the bed so he would be more comfortable.

Jessica was now resting half under him, Loki was slowly dominating her in their current position. His legs were angled on top of hers, just barely, his arms around her waist pulling her tightly in to his body, and his chin was on top of her head.

She huffed in annoyance. "Loki, I just want to get some sleep." She complained.

He pushed at the back of her head so it was buried in his neck. "You can sleep, I'm not stopping you." He said, closing his eyes. "I too with to have a good nights sleep, in a comfortable bed." Jessica pushed her head out of the crook of his neck. "Fine." She muttered, settling herself under the covers a bit better.

Loki put his mouth up by her ear. "Goodnight dearest Jessica." He said then he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

She shifted slightly. "goodnight Loki." She murmured back, already half asleep.

He smiled against her skin as she drifted off into sleep. He adjusted both of them, so her head was now buried in his own neck and his chin rested atop her head, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his legs slightly dominated hers.

Loki let his thoughts wander for the second time that day. He had no clue as to why he was so intrigued by this mortal! What made him so attracted to her, what made her different in his eyes, compared to others?

He decided to ignore his thoughts of this situation and instead relish in the fact that he was laying in bed with a woman, and he too was soon falling asleep.

Meanwhile, just outside of Jessica's room, Steve was standing expectantly by the door. When she didn't answer after the first knock he decided that she was asleep and went off to his room to try and get some rest himself.

He entered the large SHIELD room of his own that was on three doors away from Jessica's own room. He changed in to a pair of flannel pajamas and laid down on his large blue covered bed.

Steve's thoughts were on his visit to Loki's cage earlier. He wondered if he really did like Jessica. Why does the god have such an interest in her of all people? Did he really like her more than a friend, of course he did, Steve had a small crush on her ever sense the first met.

He mulled over the thoughts of Jessica and knew that it was going to be a long night.

()()()()()()

Jessica woke up to a feeling of warmth and comfort that she didn't ever want to let go of. She snuggled further in to her blanket and pillow, but with a jolt she realized that they were moving! Jess snapped her eyes open to see Loki encasing her with his body.

Loki was already away and grinning down at her from his superior position, as she realized he was still wit her. Jessica tried to get away from him but it was in vain and she soon stopped realizing that It was pointless to even attempt it.

Jessica pushed against Loki some more. "Okay, you've had your rest in a real bed for one night now go so I can report you!" She ordered.

Loki chucked at the naïve girl who struggled against his grasp. "Well, if you are going to report me then why would I let you go. Hmm?" He asked mockingly.

She gave him a small smirk. "Because you are a good god who does what he's told." She said, making sure he could hear the false hope in her voice.

Loki chuckled. "It's like you don't know me at all." He replied.

She snorted. "Well you can't keep me hostage in my room all day, they'll notice that I'm missing." She said, attempting once more to get away from him.

He gave her a sly look. "I have a plan." He said and with that Loki disappeared, along with his hold on her.

She was shocked. "Loki?" She called out once she had recovered.

Her calls were met with dead silence. Jessica gently hopped off the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as she walked over to her bathroom to prepare for the day.

Jess quickly showered and got dressed, ready to go and see Loki again, after their awkward charade.

She walked purposely towards her door, mentally preparing herself for the conversation with Nick Fury that she would be having about Loki momentarily.

But the moment Jess' hand touched the doorknob there were two strong arms around her waist, lifting her high up in the air.

She screamed at the contact from the intruder, trying to kick or harm the man in any way possible, only hoping to get to safety.

"Why are you trying to hurt me Darling? After the marvelous night we shared." Came the familiar silky voice of the only person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Loki! Let me go!" She shrieked, trying to kick him in the groin.

He mockingly tisked at her. "It that anyway to treat me, my dear?" He teased. "No, I do believe I said that I won't let you go, now I think it will begin." He finished, answering the question for her.

Jess was mortified. "Did you- did you watch me get changed?!" She stuttered in horror.

Loki scoffed. "I'm not one to look at women unless they permit it, don't worry darling, you're still as pure as you were yesterday." He comforted.

She sighed thankfully. "So are you just going to walk around like this all day?! You do know that you'll get caught." She said mockingly, knowing that Loki was smarted than that.

He laughed. "Not at all." He said, then two things happened at once' Jessica felt a strange tingling feeling flow throughout the length of her body and another image of her appeared a few feet away from her and Loki.

She was scared. "What did you do?!" She cried out, not trying even harder to escape him.

"Relax darling, we are only invisible. 'you' are going to visit 'me' in my cell, but not before you assure everyone that you are completely fine and nothing is wrong." Loki said.

The duplicate Jessica walked out of the door, and to any on looker it would seem like a completely harmless act that she did everyday, same as normal.

The real Jessica was desperately trying to escape Loki's merciless grasp that he had on her, but to no avail as he didn't sway in the slightest as he carried her out of the room.

She craned her head to see Loki's face. "Loki, what are you planning doing? You can't just carry me around all day!" She said, desperately wanting to get away from him.

He cleared his throat. "I could just keep you tied up." He said, and Jessica got the hint. She glanced back again to see the lust in his eyes that even he couldn't hide.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'd rather you not do that." She said, deciding that this was better than the alternative. Loki chuckled. "Now, we are going to go to my cell and watch as you and I converse as if nothing has ever happened." He told her calmly.

She was nervous. "Wait!" She yelled. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said, and to her luck she was being honest, she knew that she could never lie to the god of lies.

Loki groaned. "fine!" He carried her to the nearest restroom and set her on her feet, blocking all possible escape routes with his body. She turned away from him and walked into the bathroom, finding it weird that she couldn't see herself in any mirrors.

She did her business quickly and exited to find Loki where she'd left him, standing so incredibly close to the door that she couldn't even thing about possibly escaping.

He smirked. "Can I trust you to walk by my side or must I carry you again?" He asked mockingly.

She frowned. "I can walk, I'm not a child." She said defiantly, pushing Loki aside and starting down the hallway.

She felt a chilly hand latch itself onto hers, and when she tried to rip hers away the grip he had only tightened. "You haven't earned that must trust darling." Loki teased, leading her down the deserted halls.

Jess attempted to pull away from his grip once more. "Careful darling," Loki said suddenly. "if you resist we might have to switch to our former position." He threatened, tightening his grip still on her hand.

Loki confidently walked in the doors which contained the duplicate of Loki. He took her over to the desk and finally released her hand to sit in her swivel chair.

She stood awkwardly, looking at the copy of herself as 'she' watched 'Loki' in his cell. Jessica let her eyes wander from the odd scene to Loki who was staring intensely at her. She blushed slightly and turned away from him, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Loki was smirking at her discomfort. He quickly and silently got up from hi seat and snuck up behind her. Loki let his hands slowly snake around her middle, his fingers dancing over her stomach as he pulled her backwards into his body.

She jumped at the sudden contact. "Loki, lemme go!" She muttered as he tickled her gently, now deciding to let his hand slip under her shirt and rub small circles gently over her silky smooth skin, forcing Jess to stifle her laughs.

He brought his head down to the back of her head and nuzzled her neck with his nose, continuing to tickle her. Loki finally successfully go at squeak out of her as his cool breath hit the back of her neck. "No, Loki, stop it!" She gasped out, trying to evade his grip, but to no avail, he was much too strong for her. "Get off me!" She cried out, trying to push him away from her.

Loki nipped gently at her neck, getting a quiet cry from her. Loki spun Jessica around and pushed her up against her desk, trapping her with his body. He absentmindedly started to play with a strand of her hair, ignoring her meek protests as she pushed against his armor covered breastplate.

He slid his face down to her neck and buried his face in her long, silky hair, sighing deeply into it. Jess froze from the unexpected embrace from Loki as he slipped his arms around her. He felt her tense and he pulled his face away.

He gazed down, thoughtfully, into her eyes as she tried to avoid his gaze, but he was quick to grip her chin and pull her face up to his, so they stared at each other, Loki gazing deeply into her deep blue eyes.

"Lemme go Loki!" She repeated, as she once again attempted to escape him.

He chuckled darkly, letting his arms tighten noticeably around her. "Oh no, Darling, you should know that I won't be doing that anytime soon." He whispered darkly.

He pulled her backwards, matching her steps to his and he finally took a seat down at her comfortable chair. "No, Loki…" She said, trying to stop him from pulling her down onto his lap, but it was useless as he lifter onto his lap as easily as one would do to a rag doll.

Jess was facing away from Loki and instead she decided to watch duplicate Loki in the cell as the duplicate of herself watched him too, silently.

The real Loki trailed his hand down her side, wanting her attention to be on him, and causing her to squirm. His touch was cold and foreboding, making Jessica want to run from him and hide, so he couldn't ever find her.

She sighed. "Loki, are you ever going to let me go? You must know that you can't hold onto me forever!" She said desperately, attempting to turn around and face him so he could see how desperately she wanted to be away from him.

He smirked. "No, you won't be in my arms forever, for soon, my dear, this fortress will be falling from the sky and we will be far away from the Helicarrier, awaiting the start of the war, where I will win and become the rightful king of Midgaurd." He said calmly, refusing to let her turn around to face him.

Her heart dropped. "Loki, you must know that you cannot win, you can't possibly win, it's always been that way, always good over evil." She said hopefully, trying to plead with him so he would change his mind.

But what she said didn't even seem to phase him.

"There's always a first time for everything…" He said mysteriously, as he trailed off suddenly, his fingers fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

The odd couple sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Jess decided to start talking again. "Loki, what are you planning?" Jessica asked, nervously, fidgeting in his arms, feeling uncomfortable on his lap.

He chuckled darkly, and proceeded to run his hands through her long auburn locks. "Why wouldn't you like to know?" He whispered.

She tensed. "Yes, I would! It is my home after all, so I would like for you to tell me what you're going to do with my home!" She responded, jerking her head away from his hand that was still playing with her hair.

He growled, almost inaudibly, then pulled her closer into him and continued to let his fingers curl around her hair almost possessively. "I don't find it wise to reveal my plans to you, Darling, for what if you were to _escape _and tell your precious SHIELD, then I might have to execute whomever you tell." He said darkly as Jessica tried to pull his hands away from her head, hoping to stop him from tugging at her hair.

But he simply refused to let go of her hair and she finally admitted defeat, hanging her head. "Don't look so down Darling, you should feel proud that I have cared enough not to kill you." He said gently, but his dark words having no effect on her because of the excessive harshness of them.

She flinched. "Please let me go Loki." She begged, throwing her head back in an attempt to push him off of her, but her head only hit his chest, making her realize how much taller than her he actually was, and giving her a small headache.

Loki laughed at her once more and pulled her sideways in his arms so she was laying down. His arms were under her short legs and across her back, pulling her sideways into his chest so they were pressed even closer together, much to Jessica's disgust.

She groaned. "Urg…. Put me down!" Jessica complained, trying to unsuccessfully roll out of his arms.

He made sure that his arms were wrapped tightly around her, so she couldn't go anywhere, then he stood up.

Jess let out a squeak of fright, trying to get a good hold on his armor hoping that he wouldn't drop her. "What are you dong?" She cried out.

He shrugged. "This is boring, we're going back to your room." He said calmly, taking long strides out of the room, with Jess tucked snuggly in his arms.

Loki walked down the long confusing corridors making his way to her room. He had to avoid several SHIELD employees this time on their way back, which Jess had tried to reach out for them and Loki had to jerk her away so she wasn't even close to them. Whenever he did so, she would then attempt to push herself out of Loki's arms until the next person came along their way, they continued this until Loki finally reached Jessica's room.

He used his magic to open her bedroom door, then he walked inside her small room. Loki set Jess down on the couch, she immediately sprung up from her position and moved a good distance away from him.

Loki walked over to the window, looking down at the scenery below.

Jess glanced cautiously behind her, looking at the open door, seeing that she was no longer invisible. She looked back at Loki who was still watching the world outside of the flying Helicarrier.

Then despite her nerves she took her chance, Jess booked towards the open door, hoping to get away from Loki, but once she was not two feet away from the door it slammed shut, the wind from the slam grazing her skin.

Loki tisked at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better than to try to escape _Jess_." Suddenly he was right behind her, his hands brushing over her shoulders and gripping her upper-arms tightly, as if she would run from him. "I don't think it wise to defile you king." He hissed angrily, letting his grip tighten.

Jess tired to take a step forward to get away from him, but his grip only tightened as he roughly pulled her backwards into his armor clad chest. She groaned as the back of her head bumped against his chest.

Very abruptly Loki picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. "Loki!" She yelled, pounding him in the back with her small fists, that had no impact on the god, but only made her knuckled sore.

Loki chucked her on the bed and suddenly she was frozen in place. He walked towards her, seeing the fear in her eyes as he did so, painfully slowly, eyeing her with an intensity that was new to her.

The ship suddenly gave a massive lurch to the right and Loki's look of lust and insanity turned to one of glee. Jess still couldn't move or talk but if she could she still would've been frozen in fear from his look.

He swaggered closer to her. "I think you should go get some sleep, Darling, you look a little tired." He mocked, moving closer to her by sitting on the edge of her bed.

She struggled to move as he placed his hands on her forehead and muttered some foreign words. Jess felt her eyes droop as a sudden drowsiness overcame her, she tried to fight it, but It was impossible.

He smirked. "Goodnight my dear." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead, as Jess' eyes slipped shut and she fell into a deep slumber. Loki picked her up again and cradled her gently in his arms, moving to leave her room and escape her Helicarrier amongst all the commotion.

'_Oh yes this will be fun.' _

* * *

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for the terribly long wait, but I've been incredibly busy so I gave you guys a really long chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please review(: Constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm going to be posting the next chapter much sooner thought! Thanks for reading everyone!**

~IWSNT221B


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers... or Loki): sadly. **

* * *

Jess woke up to a strange new surrounding. She was laying on a small white sofa in a large room. She sat up and looked around the room, ignoring her slightly pounding head, and noticed the familiar furniture and designs of the room, although she didn't know how she ended up here, at Stark Towers.

She slowly sat up on the comfortable white sofa and was angrily surprised to see that she was in a green silk nightgown that she'd never even seen before in her life, and she was positive that she didn't put It on herself.

Jess jumped off the sofa, feeling the unnaturally soft pure white carpet beneath her bare feet and marched over to the door that she knew so well. She tried the handle but it was locked, leaving her to tug at it but to no avail.

She then tried pounding her fists against the bullet-proof glass of the door until her knuckles got scraped up. Jess then turned and decided to inspect the room to see if anyone was hiding where she couldn't see them.

The room itself was quite large, as it always had bee, so there was plenty of room for someone to hide while she tried to find out what exactly was going on. Except there was a difference, the room smelled strongly of spearmint and evergreen, a hauntingly familiar, and not to mention good, smell to Jess.

She walked around to the other door in the room that she knew led to the bathroom, deciding to start her search there, but when she opened it the only thing she saw was all the familiar bathroom utensils that had always been there.

Jess walked back out to the main room and sat back down on the sofa, sighing in frustration. She was trapped in this room with no idea how she got here or who put her here.

The last thing she remembered was Loki.

Loki!

All of the sudden the memories came flooding back to her! The night they shared in her bed, him refusing to let her go, him knocking her out, his escape.

But where was he now?

Jess took a deep breath and before she lost the nerve to do it she called for him. "Loki?" She asked loudly to the empty room.

The room suddenly felt freezing as a familiar voice reached her ears. "Ah, so you _do_ remember me. I so dearly hoped that you would, after all I do tend to leave a lasting impression." Loki's arrogant voice rang out.

Jess spun around on the tops of her toes to find Loki nearly and inch away from her, his lean form almost touching her. Jess took a few steps back to give herself the space that she needed, but Loki just stepped back up to her and took a piece of her hair between his two fingers and absentmindedly started to twirl it around.

Finally she decided to talk. "I guess I can't argue with that logic." She said, making him laugh, actually laugh. "But I would like to know why you took me with you." She asked agitatedly.

He shrugged, gracefully. "I do what I want." Loki said simply, releasing the strand of hair he possessed and letting his hand instead run down her arm and stop at her hip, resting it lightly there.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't answer my question, but before this conversation if further continued can I have some actual clothes?" She asked, as she saw the lust flash in his eyes from seeing her in the fitting nightgown. "Oh, and did you change me? Cause if you did I'm obliged to kill you." She threatened.

Loki laughed again. "No my dear, I do possess magic, it was tempting but I clothed you without peaking. And as for clothes, I have no women's clothing currently with me, but if you'd like you may use on of my shirts." He said, giving her a teasing smirk.

She gave him a dry laugh. "Ha ha, no. You just said that you were a master of magic, I'm sure you can magic some women's clothing here, just like you did this nightgown!" She shot back angrily.

Loki's smirk only grew and mischief sparkled in his dark green eyes. "But I would quite enjoy the sight of you in my shirt. In face…" Loki trailed off. Then he raised his right hand off of her waist and snapped his fingers. There was a small blinding flash, like a camera going off, and a second later Jess was in one of Loki's white button up shirts.

The shirt was pure white and so very large on her, handing down to her lover thighs, and the sleeves hung over her hands. Jess realized that she wasn't wearing any pants, but the shirt was so big that it covered her completely. Thank god for Loki's height.

His eyes darkened. "See! You look ravishing!" Loki exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get away from him.

She grew angry. "Just give me some damn clothes Loki! I don't want to wear _your _shirt, I don't even want to be here!" She cried out exasperatedly.

Loki was smirking largely, enjoying her frustration. "But it looks so nice on you." He said, flashing her his trademark smirk. "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky for a gift as nice as this from your king." Jess shot him a disbelieving look. "You are most certainly not my king! I don't want your shirt! Just give me some normal clothes!" She demanded, trying to shove him off her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, causing his shirt to ride up a bit, exposing her upper thighs.

His face was right next to hers. "I could just have you naked." He suggested, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he looked down at her body as if picturing her naked in his wake.

She was shocked. "Your shirt's fine." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks start to burn from the embarrassment.

"What was that Darling? I couldn't hear you." Loki said in a mocking tone, letting his hands run down her back and trace circles through the fabric of his shirt, right above her bum.

Jess' face was bright red. "I said the shirt's fine!" She snapped loudly, hoping that he wouldn't' take away the shirt and leave her naked in his arms.

Loki's cool breath was on her face, it smelled like mint. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" He mocked, spinning her around in his arms so she couldn't see him but she could feel the whole length of his body pressed up intimately against her own body.

Jess didn't respond but stiffened in his tight grasp as he let his hands roam over her stomach through the fabric of his shirt.

She protested against his touch. "Let me go Loki!" She said forcefully, squirming against his icy touch.

"I don't see why I should." He said. "You're quite fascinating Jess, that's why I took you with me in the first place. And another reason, I can't help but feel drawn to you, you're different to me." He said and jess could tell he was being honest.

Jess frowned. "I don't really care, just let me go!" She demanded trying to spin out of his grasp.

Loki gave a light chuckle as her escape attempts but gave in to her wishes and released her small body.

Jess quickly spun around and took a few steps back, making sure Loki was a good, safe distance away from her. "So are you just going to keep me prisoner in this tower while you try to take over this world? What happens when you lose? You do know that this is Tony's tower right? They will find me and beat you." She asked, getting angrier as the realization hit her.

Loki had a determined gleam in his eyes. "No, I will not lose Jess. I will take your world and make it mien, I will be king. I do know that this is the Iron Man's tower because this is where I will begin the attack on Earth. But you my dear will stay with me, don't' worry you'll be safe." He said with an aura of confidence.

She paused before asking her next question. "Why do you want to take over Earth?" She asked curiously.

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough." He stated, grinning at her.

Jess started to thing. "So if you do manage to become king, what would you do with me?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Loki seemed to ponder this briefly. "You would stay with me, I'm not sure as to what I would to with you, or to you, yet, but you're too unique to be a prisoner or a servant." He stated simply.

"Where would we go?" She asked expectantly.

Loki's eyes lightened up. "We would travel to the rest of the world and concur it, and finally I would proclaim myself as king." He smirked, enjoying the look of shock plastered on her face.

Jess wiped the expression off her face immediately. "What if I don't want to stay with you and watch as you concur the world?" She teased lightly, hoping to keep their conversation safe and calm, and Loki as well.

He smirked down at her. "My dear! I simply couldn't stand leaving you of all people I have yet to meet, you are by far my favorite mortal. I simply must keep you close." He said.

She fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt, rolling them up to her mid forearm so she could cross her arms over her chest.

Loki was smirking at her as she struggled to make the shirt fit better without it covering her hands. Then to ignite Jess' anger he actually laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at?!" Jess snapped angrily, getting agitated with his taunts and teases. She crossed her arms over her chest but ended up making Loki laugh harder as one sleeve fell over her hand once more.

He sobered up. "I can't help it, you just look to cure in my shirt." HE teased, walking up next to her and taking the sleep in his hand, rolling it up himself. "There you go, it's fixed." He said, arrogantly smirking down at her.

Jess flashed him a look of annoyance and took a step back to regain her personal space, but Loki just wanted to annoy her so he calmly walked right back up to her.

He smiled. "Would you like to accompany me to do anything in the remaining time before The Avengers come and my army crushes them to the dirt?" He asked politely, despite the harshness of his words.

She bit her lip, cautiously debating whether or not to actually participate in what Loki wants or to just refuse to do anything, but she decided that it would be in her favor if she wanted to escape him. "Sure, what are we going to do?" Jess asked calmly.

Loki gave her a wide smile and slung an armor clad arm over her shoulders, guiding her forward as he left the room, using his magic to open the door she tried so hard to open earlier for them.

He guided her down the long hallways with the black carpets and golden walls that supported lights held about the ground by thin golden rods.

Loki continued to lead her forwards, making sure her petit body stayed pinned tightly next to his tall lean one with one muscular arm.

At the end of the hall there was a door to an elevator. Loki used his free hand to press the small button that had the down arrow on it, and not a second later the doors slid open to reveal a mirror covered elevator.

He pressed the button with the little number five on it and Jess racked her mind to try and remember what was on that floor, all the while they stood in silence and Loki held onto her very tightly.

The elevator finally descended to floor five and Loki took her out of the metal box and into an identical hallway to the on that they were in previously. This time Loki took his arm off her shoulders and instead slid it around her waist, pulling her along that way.

She knew she shouldn't even try unwrapping his arm from around her waist so she decided to just go along with it. "Where are we going?" She asked as they continued down the halls.

Loki chuckled. "You tell me, Darling." He said, finally reaching a door and placing his pale hand over it to slowly turn the know and lead her into the dining room.

The dining room consisted of a large table bordered in gold and topped with glass, surrounded by fancy black chairs that were cushioned. The table was pre-set with plates, glasses and utensils.

Loki walked her up to the table and pulled out the closest chair to the pair. Jess sat down and let Loki push her back in, then watched as he gracefully sat down next to her and scooted in, awaiting their meal.

She fiddled with her napkin. "What are we going to eat?" She asked expectantly, placing the napkin down on her lap. She was determined to look as poised as possible when she was with the god.

Loki smiled down at her, still taller than her even while sitting down. "Whatever you wish for dearest." He offered, and jess couldn't tell if he was trying to be impressive or if he was being sincere.

She took a minute to think about what she wanted. "Okay then, how about a lasagna dish?" She asked hoping he knew what lasagna was.

He didn't even think about it. "As my lady wishes." He said politely, making Jess smile slightly.

Suddenly there was a tray in front of them, making Jess jump from the unexpected appearance of the lasagna dish. Loki took the cover off and revealed the beautifully made dish.

Loki used his magic and summoned a little spatula into his hand. He looked over at Jess to see if she was impressed by this small feat and he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was staring wide-eyed at the simple magic he'd performed. Loki then took her plate in his other hand and cut a small section of the beautiful dish off for her to eat, giving her back the food then getting himself something to eat.

"Thank you." Jess said quietly, finally realizing how hungry she truly was and not knowing how long she'd been asleep for, or frankly when she'd last eaten.

She grabbed her fork and knife, hoping to show Loki that she had nice manners, even though she knew that they were nothing compared to his chivalry, on the occasion.

He suddenly snickered, as if reading her mind. "What?" Jess asked in confusion, but Loki shrugged her off, simply shaking his head and finally taking some food on his fork and placing it into his mouth.

She sighed deeply and finally started to eat her own food, finding herself pleasantly surprised at the unusual deliciousness of the food.

The pair were quiet as they ate, both of them mulling over their own thoughts of the events and soon enough they had finished their meals.

When they were both down Loki stood up and pushed his chair back in before Jess even pushed her plate away, then he kindly offered his arm for Jess, ready to take her someplace else.

She got up off the chair without him pulling it out for her and completely ignored his offered arm. Loki growled in annoyance and walked up to her to possessively wrap his arm around her slim waist.

She gasped slightly. "Oh!" She breathed when he sudden possessive manner took over and he led her forwards wanting to be in control. HE tugged her forward, not loosening his grip nor tightening it, just pulling her along. Loki took her back up to Tony's penthouse lounge where she'd woke up previously and only once they reached the lounge did Loki finally release her body and let her sit down on the sofa where she'd slept earlier.

Loki decided to sit down next to her and he watched as she fiddled with the end of his white button up shirt that she wore.

Jess frowned. "Are you really going to make me stay in this shirt?" She whined, not wanting to be in his clothes any longer.

Loki smirked. "Of course, you're even more beautiful in my clothes, if it is possible." He told her honestly.

She blushed deeply and turned her head as if to hide the blush Loki had already seen. He noticed her red cheeks before she could tell that she was even blushing. His voice lowered slightly. "It's true Jess." Loki said softly.

Jess then decided that she could no longer be with him at that moment, he was making her feel weird. She got up and made her way to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Loki called, still sitting on the sofa and making sure that she could hear the confusion in his voice.

Jess shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Loki while continuing to walk. "I don't know, just exploring, I guess." She said, turning back around to face the door again.

She almost made it to the door but she was stopped when the door slammed shut on it's own account, most likely due to Loki's magic.

She turned back around to face the mad god. "Hey, can you open the door?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to make him mad.

Loki stood up. "Why would I do that? After all you did just eat the food I provided for you and you are wearing the clothes that I gave you." He said slyly, now starting to advance towards her.

He backed her up into the door and cut off all of her possible escape routes by placing his hands on either side of her on the door. Jess tired to stand tall but she simply couldn't with Loki's tall imposing figure blocking her in.

Loki dipped his head next to hers. "Where would you go?" He asked almost growling as he spoke in a very low tone. "You won't try to escape I presume." "I don't know, just wander around I guess." She said trying to give him a convincing shrug of her shoulders.

Loki smirked. "Why don't I accompany you then?" He said, letting his icy cold breath hit her shoulder.

"Are you really that scared that I'm actually going to be able to escape? Think that your magic isn't strong enough to contain me?" Jess dared to tease.

"Mmm… no. You wouldn't be able to escape me." He said confidently, closing his eyes and taking a strand of her hair in his fingers.

Jess was smirking now. "Oh, I wouldn't or I can't? Because as soon as I get a chance I'm running." She said, hoping to regain her personal space.

Loki laughed and took a step away from her. "Well then, go on… run." He said, gesturing at the now unlocked door that she was still leaning against.

Without taking her eyes off him she was able to find the doorknob and turned it, then in one swift motion she opened the door and ran out of the room as fast as she could, knowing that he wouldn't just let her leave but deciding to play a part in his little game.

Jess barely ran twenty feet when she barreled right into the god of mischief himself. "Oof." Jess said, taking a step away from him.

"How did I know that you weren't going to let me escape?" She joked, knowing herself that the god was just joking when he told her to run.

Loki licked his lips. "you're very interesting Jess." Loki commented suddenly.

She was confused. "Oh? How so?" She asked, making sure that Loki was standing a safe distance away from her, even though when she was with him she really didn't feel like she was in any danger.

"well," Loki began. "When I told you to 'escape' you did actually try knowing that I would still be able to keep you here and catch you without even trying, yet you still ran. Why?" He asked in curiosity as she sat down on the red loveseat in the room they were now in.

She gave Loki a shrug. "Well I knew that you were kidding so I decided to play along. Why not?" Jess said simply.

Loki smiled and without warning her he teleported right next to her on the loveseat, making her jump at his sudden transportation. He laughed at her startled expression but then decided to lounge on the loveseat, forcing Jess to have to press herself against the arm of the loveseat because he was taking up too much space.

Loki snickered. "No need to sit so far away darling, you can come sit closer if you wish." He offered smugly as he put his arms up on the back of the couch, almost around her shoulders.

"I'm fine thanks." She said sarcastically, squirming under his burning gaze but making him laugh.

He lowered his left arm so it was actually across her shoulders and then he pulled her into his armor clad side. His arm was wrapped securely around her shoulders, so she couldn't get him off her and he kept her on his side.

Jess frowned. "Okay, if you're going to keep me here at least take off your armor, it's digging into my side and it really hurts." Jess complained still trying to get some distance between the two of them.

"As you wish." He teased, then he used his magic to remove all of his armor so he was in just a simple green tunic and black slacks.

"Thank you!" She said exasperatedly, feeling a bit better now.

Loki's hand that was trapping her to his side ran over the fabric of his shirt that Jess was wearing as he tightened his grip very slightly.

"So, if you plan on actually keeping me hostage when are you going to give me my own cloting?" She asked, looking down at his hand.

Loki grinned wickedly down at her. "My shirts will suffice." He said.

Jess frowned. "I really don't want to wear your shirts during my stay." She argued, trying to brush his hands off her as she wrinkled her nose at him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What else would you wear?" He asked simply.

She gave him a ludicrous look. "Um… I don't know, my clothes?!" She said sarcastically.

"Your clothes aren't here, that's why you're wearing my shirt." He mocked, while using his free hand to finger the edge of his shirt that she wore.

"Won't that be a bother though, me wearing your clothes? You'll have to wash them more often now." She said, hoping to change him mind about this.

He mockingly thought about this. "Mmm… no." Loki hummed.

Jess gave a deep sigh. "Why do you even want me to wear your shirts?" She asked smiled. "I've told you before, you look cute in my button up shirts and I enjoy the sight of you in them." He said, grinning down at her.

Jess couldn't resist a tease. "So you think I'm cute?" She laughed.

Loki gave her a smirk. "Adorably so." Loki said, rubbing his thumb up and down her arm.

Jess gave a small squirm against his hold. "Stop flirting." Jess teased.

Loki scoffed. "You like it, Jess, why else would you 'flirt' back?" He continued.

She felt a blush come to her cheeks for the second time that day and she looked away from Loki, hoping that he wouldn't notice her blushing at his comments.

"Is that a blush?" Loki asked, taking a strand of her hair and tugging at it lightly. "Oh! It is! Did I catch your attention dearest Jessica?" Loki asked.

"Of course you caught my attention! You've kidnapped me Loki!" She said, halfway joking but halfway serious.

Loki chuckled. "Good, it should stay that way. Your attention should never stray from me as mine will not from you." He said, and the last part honestly surprised Jess quite a bit.

She furrowed her brows. "Why would your attention stay on me? If you are to become king wouldn't your attention need to be elsewhere?" She asked curiously and logically.

He smiled down at her. "My attention would stay with you because you are unique, as I've already told you. Even though I will have kingly duties, my attention will never stray far from you darling." Loki said.

Jess sighed. "Of course not." She muttered, sighing in defeat from Loki's advances.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Loki, or how he felt about her even. She knew she didn hate him, she couldn't, but she wasn't going to 'team Loki' anytime soon. He kept flirting with her but she couldn't' tell if he was trying to mess with her or he was actually trying to get her attention in a good way.

She looked up curiously at him. "So what are we gong to do now?" She asked.

"It's time to start the attack."

* * *

**So... how did you guys like it? It's a much faster update this time! Please review, I will love you forever3 Thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

~IWSNT221B  



	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or Loki, but I would loooovvve to! I do, however, own Jess. **

* * *

"_It's time to start the attack." _

Jess' heart suddenly dropped. New York City was her home, all of her family and friends lived there, if Loki was actually planning on going to start the attack here she might never get to see them again!

She looked up pleadingly at him. "Loki, please don't do this!" She begged, looking him in the eyes, pleading him. "My family is out there, if they get hurt I won't be able to live with myself!" She said, feeling the tears well up in her blue eyes.

He stared back at her. "Your family?" He asked calmly. "Who are they?"

Jess took a deep breath in through her nose, forcing her tears back. "My dad and mother, I was an only child, but they just can't get hurt, Loki, they can't!" She yelled, barely managing to hold back the tears now.

Suddenly he seemed curious. "What exactly are their names?" He asked.

"Their names are Marcus Dixon and Rachel Dixon." Jess replied quietly, going stiff against Loki's strong hold.

"Jessica, I give you my word that I will get them out of the city before my army comes, I can promise you that." Loki swore honestly.

Jess looked up at Loki from her inferior position, she had tears brimming in her eyes. "Really Loki? You can promise me that they will be safe, out of the city?" She asked quietly, holding back her hope until she was absolutely sure he was being honesty.

Loki squeezed her tighter against him. "I can promise that to you." He said gently.

Her heart started racing. "Thank you so much Loki! Thank you!" She cried. Then to her surprise, as well as his she did what they didn't expect. Jess pushed against his hold, but not away from him, she flung herself at him and tightly wrapped her arms around his middle pushing her face into his chest. "Thank you Loki! Thank you!" She cried, closing her eyes tightly as she let her tears soak his shirt.

"Shh…" Loki soothed gently, hesitantly tightening his grip around her and gently stroking her hair.

Jess pulled her face away from Loki after her tears finally stopped. "I'm sorry," She giggled. "I ruined your shirt." She apologized, smirking slightly.

Loki smirked back down at her. "I could just take the one that you're using." He suggested, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, don't make this bad Loki, we were just having a friendly moment, please don't ruin it by suggestively flirting with me." She laughed.

Loki gave a small chuckle of his own. "As you wish." He offered.

Jess then realized that Loki had yet to release her waist even though her arms had left his middle a long time ago.

Finally Loki decided to speak up. "I know that you are enjoying your time with me," He began arrogantly. "but I do have to get ready for the attack." He reluctantly released her and stood up. "Please stay put and do not try to escape, it's not likely but if you do I would just end up finding you again." He warned.

"You must stay here while the battle reigns on." Loki continued. "This tower will not be attacked so it is the safest place for you to possibly stay as long as you do not leave this room, I will be upstairs, but you mustn't leave Jess." He finished, hoping that she would listen to him.

She decided not to reply as Loki took her hand and planted a gently kiss on her knuckles. "Good day jess, I promise to get your family out safely and I will return for you soon enough." He told her.

Jess looked up at him. "Thank you for saving my family, but I can't forgive you for trying to or completely destroying New York City in the process of attempting to take over the world." She warned him.

"I'm sorry Jess, but I have to." Loki breathed, then he released her hand finally and before she could get in another word to Loki he disappeared into thin air.

Jess let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped back down on the couch in defeat. She couldn't quite imagine a world where Loki was the king, it would be too weird after she'd lived in a democracy her whole life. Would he make human-kind slaves, or actually help the human race rise up? These questions floated around in her head as she tried to figure out what his plans for her were, that is if her actually could take over Earth and proclaim himself as the king.

Finally she decide to stand up once more, wanting to do something other than sit there and wait for Loki to either win or lose. Thoughts of escape flooded her mind, but she pushed them back knowing that Loki would find her if she was even able to escape and help the Avengers and there was a war zone outside, if she left it would be likely that she would get injured or even worse, killed.

Jess sat there for several more minutes, wondering what was going on outside right now. But in the end, as it always had, her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try to find the God Of Mischief.

She opened the door, surprised to find that Loki hadn't even bothered to lock the door, not keeping her trapped. She walked into the halls and hopped into the elevator.

Jess traveled up to the top floor, where Loki had said that he'd be and stepped out of the elevator. She walked up to the large doors of the penthouse lounge and put her ear up to it, trying to figure out if the god was in there or not.

To Jess' great pleasure she could hear Loki, and to her excitement but also horror Tony.

She slipped open the door a crack hoping to be able to see what was going on, and found the god and Tony talking to each other with looks of hatred directed towards one another.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said humorlessly when Tony had finally came inside the large room.

"Uh… actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said seriously.

Loki was smirking. "You should've left your armor on for that." He laughed maliciously.

Tony shrugged, almost casually, and walked over to the bar for a drink. "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've go the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" He offered, getting a glass and a bottle of beer.

Loki had a dangerous look on his face. "Stalling me won't change anything." He warned.

Tony shook his head. "No, no, no. Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." He offered once more.

Loki cut in quickly. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing can change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

Tony stepped up from behind the bar and Jess noticed that he now had metal bracelets on both of his wrists. "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

Loki smirked up at Tony. "Yes I've met them." He said, slowly starting to approach Tony.

Tony laughed lightly. "Yeah, takes up a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, a beautiful intelligent SHEILD employee who is still missing, care to explain, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony said.

Loki's smirk never faltered. "That was the plan." Loki said, after he turned back around.

Tony scoffed. "Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony countered, wanting to threaten Loki.

"I have an army." Loki said darkly. Jess could sense that he was starting to get annoyed and a little nervous at the same time.

Tony didn't skip a beat. "We have a Hulk." He continued.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said.

Tony was annoyed as well. "You're missing the point!" He said. "There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. _Maybe _your army comes and _maybe _it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned sure we'll avenge it." He said heroically.

Loki frowned. "How will your friends have time for me," Loki began. "When they're so busy fighting you?" He asked, then took a quick step up to Tony and tapped his scepter to Tony's chest. Loki tapped on it again with a look of confusion on his face as he stared at the scepter. "This should work." He muttered.

Tony shrugged. "Well performance issues, not uncommon. One out of every five-" Loki cut him off by grapping Tony roughly by the throat and flinging him across the room. All Jess could do was stare in shock.

Tony coughed. "JARVIS anytime now." He choked out.

Loki made it back to Tony and picked him up by his neck. "You will all fall beneath me." Loki growled.

In the blink of an eye Loki flung Tony from the window in Stark Tower, letting him plummet to the ground. "TONY!" Jess yelled frantically as she watched her friend fly from the tower, finally revealing herself from behind the door to Loki and running towards the window that Tony had just been thrown out of.

Jess ran to look out the broken window, but Loki swiftly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards him, just barely saving her from the red bullet that flew through the hole where she was standing just a moment ago.

Then the whirring of an engine reached her ears and she looked up to see Tony in his Iron Man getup. Loki safely pushed Jess to the side and faced down Tony. "And there's one other person you've managed to piss off. His name was Phil." Tony said then with a wave of his armored hand he shot Loki backwards.

Tony flipped his helmet up. "Are you okay Jess?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine Tony, now go save New York." She smirked.

Tony didn't say anything further in reply as he put his helmet back on and turned away from her to go save the city.

She turned back around to see Loki back on his feet and staring intensely at her. "Why did you disobey me and leave?" He asked seriously.

Jess shrugged, being casual as possible. "I just got curious and I wanted to know what was going on." She said, feeling a bit more nervous as she spoke.

Then it was Loki's turn to smirk at her. "Well now you are here and so am I. So, my dear, how are you going to escape?" He asked tauntingly.

"Through the exit doors." She said simply.

Loki took a few steps forwards. "Who says that I'll let you." He teased. "Now that you're with me again I can't possibly let you go." He told her honestly.

Jess took a step back. "Watch me." She countered. Then She bolted towards the doors that would lead her from the penthouse lounge.

Loki's amused laughter echoed around her as she ran towards the door. Jess got the chills but kept running wanting to get towards the door as fast as she could, even though she knew that she wasn't getting away. Then she was stopped. A muscled, armor covered arm caught her around the waist and spun her around as she was pulled back towards Loki. "Ah!" Jess cried, as she was pulled back into his firm chest.

"I've got you." Loki teased.

He tugged a little too roughly on her waist and she let out a small grunt as he made sure that she was tightly pressed against him. "Okay Loki, you've caught me, now you can let me go." She said to Loki.

He frowned. "No, why would I do that? I told you, I'm never going to let you go." His cool breath was by her ear as he gingerly kissed the shell of it. Jess involuntarily shivered at the new contact Loki was giving to her. "I see you're still wearing my shirt, couldn't find any clothes hmm?" He asked and Jess could detect the smugness in his tone.

"Nope, I honestly forgot I was even wearing your shirt." She said.

"Well, sense you are here now, I guess I am forced to have to change you into some more protective armor." He decided.

Loki spun her around and held her at arms length away by her shoulders, his large hands keeping her still as he looked up and down her body.

"Yes," He finally muttered. "That will work." Jess then realized that Loki had changed her into a set of armor that largely resembled Loki's, the only thing missing was the helmet.

"What? I don't get a cow helmet?" She teased.

Loki scowled at her mockery. "If you wanted to match you could've told me so." He decided on and suddenly she was wearing his helmet. It was far to big for her and it ended up slipping over her eyes and taking away her sight.

She could hear Loki laughing from under the large helmet, and finally she reached up and pulled it off of her head, letting her see the laughing god.

He was trying to fight back his chuckles now. "That's even better than my shirt!" He said.

Jess tossed him his helmet. "You don't look much better in it Loki." She huffed, not liking being laughed at by Loki.

Another chuckle slipped past his lips at her response but he finally put his helmet back on his head. "I beg to differ, I look amazing." He said arrogantly, spreading his arms wide and releasing Jess so she could have a full view of him in his getup.

"Oh Loki" Jess said in a false high pitched voice. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on and the helmet only makes it so much better!" She teased him.

He smirked and wrapped one arm back around her waist. "And you'd better not forget that." He ordered mockingly.

"Of course not." She laughed.

Loki nodded in response. Suddenly he let his left hand travel down to her right one and he gently grasped it while he gingerly stroked the back of it with this thumb.

Then Loki turned serious. "My army has arrived, and they are winning this war, Jess." He said. "But I have kept my promise and gotten your parents safely out of the city. It took a small bit of convincing but I'm called silvertongue for a reason, and if you care to know it's for more than one reason." He informed her with a smirk.

Jess' eyes widened in shock at the unexpected news that she did not want to hear from him. "I didn't want to know that!" She told him, pulling against the hand that had latched itself to her own.

He laughed, but he decided to let her pull her hand away and take a few steps back to feel comfort, but had to stop when she bumped into the white sofa behind her.

The armor that Loki had given her was making it a little bit harder for her to keep her balance and she fell onto the couch, causing Loki to laugh at her clumsiness.

"Yes, the armor takes some time to get used to but most importantly it will do it's purpose to protect you and keep you safe." He told her, motioning down towards her clothes.

"I've noticed." Jess muttered. "But when you wear the armor you still manage to move as gracefully as you do without it." She commented with a frown of jealousy.

"I've had practice darling, I've been alive for quite some time, and I'm still considered young." he told her as he smirked down at her, she still sat on the couch, too embarrassed to stand up.

"How old are you exactly?" Jess asked curiously finally clambering back to her feet.

He waved his hand at her. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not right now." He dismissed.

"Why not? Are you afraid that I'll freak and try to run again?" She teased, trying to ignore to the best of her ability the ongoing battle just outside the building.

"Loki shook his head. "No, I promise to tell you one day, but now I have to go see how the battle's going." He said, then turned towards the door, making way to walk out on the balcony.

Jess silently started to make her way towards the opposite door trying to escape him. She padded gently towards the doors hoping to get away.

She suddenly screamed in fright as Loki teleported right in front of her, blocking her means of escape. "Where are you going?" He asked abruptly.

"I was escaping." Jess snapped.

Loki laughed. "Well darling, you're not doing a very good job of it." He said chuckling.

Then he took her by the elbow and started to pull her towards the doors to the balcony. Jess managed to rip her arm free from his grasp and back away from him. "I don't want to see that." She told him.

He smirked and advanced on her. "Jess, If you were to escape that's where you would be, you'd have to view it either way, wouldn't you rather look upon it from a safer position?" He asked, taking her in his arms and keeping her still.

"No! Of course not! I don't want to be up here, hiding behind the enemy while there's a war going on and my friends could be dying!" She yelled. "I'd rather help fight!" She said.

Loki growled. "You're not leaving my side, now let's go!" He said, pulling her to him and wrapping an arm around her waist despite her protests and walked out the doors.

The sights of the city below them were chaotic! Jess felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw the damage that came to her city. Her hometown, the place where she grew up.

"Why do you cry?" Loki asked in confusion, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Because!" She cried. "Can you not see what you're doing?! It's chaos! Your army is destroying everything! This was where I was born and raised, it kills me to see it being destroyed!" She sobbed.

Jess was now truly crying and Loki tried to soothe her by pulling her into an embrace. She ended up sobbing into his chest as he stroked her auburn locks. "Please stop crying, I do not like it when you cry." Loki said.

She pulled her face away from his chest and was able to squirm her way out of his demanding grasp.

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes as she took a few steps back. "Loki, I can't stay with you, you're going to lose, I need to leave." She told him worriedly.

His eyes widened in realization. "You know that I won't lose, that's why you're trying to escape. If you had thought I was going to actually lose you wouldn't want to leave as badly as you do!" He examined.

Jess' eyes widened when he realized that she thought he was going to win. She walked over to the edge of the balcony, watching Loki's arm destroy everything.

She looked up a Loki. "I'm sorry Loki, but I need to get away from you." she said softly.

Loki started towards her. "Wait! Jess! What are you doing?!" He yelled desperately, but it was a second too late.

Jess timed it perfectly, she jumped off the side of the building and managed to perfectly land right onto one of the machines Loki's arm was using to terrorize the people of New York.

She was able to successfully knock out the thing that was driving the machine and slung it off to the ground.

She escaped.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but my computer plug happened to break so I couldn't use it anymore. But I got a new plug so the next chapter should be up much faster! Please review, I hope you all liked it. Thanks everyone!**

~IWSNT221B


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or Loki)':**

* * *

After Jess managed to escape Loki she was able to get a brief look at Loki and he was absolutely fuming! But she turned her gaze away when Thor landed next to him on the ground and caught his attention.

The streets were completely deserted of pedestrians, but the chaos still reigned strong. Loki's army was blowing things up left and right, and Jess realized that some were shooting through the machines they flew on.

"Let's see how this works." Jess muttered to herself as she made a sharp turn in order to follow another alien. She pressed a small red button and blasted the creature out of the sky. Jess gave a loud 'woop' of victory but it was short lived as the auburn saw Tony trying desperately to escape the creatures.

She moved towards him and helped him get the monsters off of his tail. Tony gave her a curt nod of approval as they both split up again to attack more of the creatures.

Jess managed a glance back up at Stark Tower to see Loki pull a stunt very similar to her own, escaping Thor and falling onto one of the flying machines, he snatched the handles and managed to steady himself well enough to start flying. Then he locked eyes with her and grinned.

She gulped in fright and at that moment she knew that he would come after her. Jess made another sharp turn and started in the opposite direction, away from the mad god.

But Jess knew it was too late, she knew that Loki had seen her and he would come after her no matter what.

Jess quickly turned down a street with a large crowd of the strange aliens and started to shoot them down, mercilessly.

She risked a glance behind her, wanting to know if she was really being hunted by Loki, but she was shocked when she saw the sky empty of the god, he was no where near her.

Jess smiled, despite the war going on and decided to start fighting from the ground. Jess shot the machine towards the ground and jumped off of it in a roll before it crashed into an alien.

She quickly grabbed the gun that the alien was using and started to attack more aliens, this was her city and she was going to protect it.

Jess ran up to a group of the creatures and before they even realized that she was there she managed to shoot two of them dead in a seconds.

The creatures made a strange hissing noise at Jess then they counterattacked, forcing her to duck behind a car. She jumped up and over the car landing behind and alien and shoving the spear like gun through it's middle before doing the same to the one that was almost about to do so to her.

Then she tried to do the move a third time on another creature but this one anticipated her move and blocked her, swinging his gun upwards and whacking her upside the head.

Jess fell straight to the ground, she could feel the warm sticky blood pouring down her face from where the alien hit her and her head was pounding. She sat up and saw the ting charging her to go for the killing blow.

She closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never came. Jess cracked her eyes open to find the monster dead on the ground only a few feet away from her.

"And that's why you shouldn't leave my side." A cold voice from behind her drawled out calmly.

Jess tried to stand up and turn around but the loss of blood made her dizzy. She started to fall backwards, but she was caught before she could hit the hard ground.

"L-Loki?" Jess asked carefully.

Loki pulled her into his arms being very gently as he lifted her so he wouldn't hurt her further. "Yes darling?" He replied, and Jess could hear the honest concern in his voice that was reserved only for her.

Jess couldn't say anything, she was too dizzy and in the next second Jess fainted in his supporting arms.

Loki sighed deeply and clamored back onto his machine. He kept Jess pressed up against his chest with one arm and held onto the machine with the other. Then he went back to the tower, managing for once to stay out of trouble.

He hurriedly carried her over to the white sofa and set her gently down on it. Loki slipped a pillow underneath her head that was still gushing thick blood as he sat down next to her.

He only had to perform a simple spell to fix her head and heal her of any injuries she might've sustained during her time away from him.

Loki patiently waited until the spell had healed he cut to prop her up in a sitting position and pull her into his side as he sat back against the sofa.

Only three minutes later Jess was fully healed and she started to wake up. She gasped when she jolted back to life, but then her attention was fully on Loki.

She laid limp against him. "What did you do?" She asked in confusion.

He only smirked down at her. "It was just simple magic." He said, shrugging casually.

Jess looked down at her lap. "Thank you for healing me." She offered, fiddling with the edge of her shirt that stuck out underneath her armor. "Did you use a powerful healing spell then?" She asked as she observed her hand.

He looked down at her in confusion. "No, not necessarily." He told her. "Why?"

Jess smiled as she continued to look at her hand. "I used to have a scar here, your magic managed to heal it." She told him.

Loki arrogantly smirked. "Glad that I could help, but now I hope you can see why you can't leave my side Jess, I am the only one that can protect you." He said, hoping that she would be able to understand.

Jess snickered. "Sure Loki, I could've handled that." she joked.

"Sense when did 'handling it' turn into laying in a pool of your own blood while someone was trying to kill you?" He asked skeptically.

"You're right," Jess agreed and decided to switch back to her fake voice. "Oh Loki! You're my hero! Whatever would I do without you?" She mocked.

"What would you do without me?" He teased. "Well for one, you'd probably be dead." He said giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Jess gave him a look. "If I had never met you I wouldn't have even been in this situation! I would've been at SHIELD helping them with whatever they're doing right now." She told him, frowning up at Loki.

He laughed at that. "And how would that be fun?" Loki asked.

Jess shrugged. "Non at all I guess. At least this way I get to be the damsel in distress for the good guys to save. And how many people can actually say that they caught the attention of the God Of Mischief?" She asked, nudging Loki slightly as she said the last part.

Loki smiled. "Believe me when I say that you're the only one who can actually say that." He told her honestly, he had never been truly ever interested in mortals, but Jess seemed to be different.

Jess smiled brightly. "See! I'm special!" She said, seeming to momentarily forget the battle going on.

Loki chuckled. "Yes you are." He said.

He settled back against the sofa, pulling Jess back with him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Loki tensed up.

Jess took her head off his shoulder. "What's wrong Loki?" She asked in honest concern, because if the God Of Mischief thought that something was wrong, something was most definitely wrong.

He looked down at her, urgency in his eyes. "Stay here, I'll be back in one minute." He said quickly.

The Loki released her and stood up, only to have Jess stubbornly follow him. He turned around and addressed her. "Jess, please just stay put!" He begged.

"No! I won't stay put, I want to see what's happening." She argued.

Loki sighed deeply. "Then remember that you forced me to do this." Was all he said before he grabbed her.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Jess cried out, trying to get him off her as he placed a chilly hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Loki whispered and at that moment Jess felt all of her muscles go lax and she unwillingly fell against Loki. He picked her up and put her back down on the sofa, resting her head up against the arm so she was lying there.

"What did you do?! Why can't I move, Loki?!" Jess cried out.

He looked down at her with concern. "I need you to stay put, I will be back in a minute to release you, just wait there." He instructed calmly.

Then Loki hurried back outside and snatched his scepter off the ground. Jess was happy that Loki at least positioned her so she could see what he was doing outside of the tower.

Out of nowhere the Black Widow appeared. Jess could see her conversing with Loki while she held out one outstretched arm aiming a gun at Loki, while he aimed back with his scepter.

What happened next Jess couldn't believe. Loki shot her.

But she wasn't dead, she knew it, only unconscious.

Loki turned back towards her, and gave her a wide grin. Jess felt sick, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of the doors re-opening and Loki's light footsteps coming towards her.

"She's not dead, you know." He said quietly, almost as if he was feeling remorse for what he did.

"I know." She responded, keeping her eyes closed. "But why didn't you kill her though, you could've easily done so." She said curiously.

"I know that you don't like wars, I won't kill anyone in front of you Jess." He said and to Jess it almost sounded sweet, if only her eyes would open then she could see the honest sincerity in his own green orbs.

"Thank you." She mumbled, incoherently.

Loki smiled. "You're welcome darling." He said, sitting down on the couch. Jess tried to move but he still had the spell on her so he had to move her legs himself so he was able to give himself some room.

"Can you let me move again?" She asked.

"Of course, darling." Loki said. Then she felt him place his hands on her forehead and heard him mutter something that she couldn't make out under his breath, causing her muscles to come back to life, slowly.

Now Jess could actually move again, but she was sluggish and her muscles were sore and tired as they slowly adjusted back to normal.

Then she finally re-opened her eyes. To her disappointment the first think that she saw was Loki, but he was looking down at her with deep concern.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so. Only if you promise never to use that spell on me again, it hurts to move." She said as she awkwardly shifted around Loki so he had more room to move.

"My promises never count, I am the God of Mischief and Lies." He told her, making her let out an unwanted giggle.

Jess finally managed to sit up. "Well then, at least give me a warning." She told him.

He nodded. "I can at least manage that." He said, scooting closer to her as she attempted to stand up.

She looked up at him. "good." Jess smiled as she stood up.

He noticed her troubles as she tried to actually stand. "Would you like some help?" He asked, snickering as she stood up, but her legs were too weak and she fell back onto the sofa, sinking back into the cushions.

"No," she argued stubbornly. "I can do it, just give me a minute." She told him.

Jess tried once more to stand up but she fell again, landing on her rear on the fluffy white sofa.

Loki snickered. "Are you sure of that?" He asked, extending an arm so she could make it to her feet.

Jess huffed. "No," She said, then she stretched her arms out and grasped Loki's large calloused hand feeling him wrap his own around hers in a steel grip. Loki pulled her to her feet easily and let her grab onto his arms as she tried to walk forwards.

"Thank you Loki!" She said, finally letting his arm go and walking on her own.

Loki followed closely behind her, wanting to see what she would do.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm not going to try to escape again, I just want to get my legs working again so they don't feel so sore." She told him, realizing what he was really doing.

Loki noted that she was cleverer than most mortals. "Yes, well then, I have to go check outside and if you do manage to escape just remember that I will only find you again Jess." He warned once more.

"Yep, I know the rules Loki, you've told me before." She teased.

He nodded and briefly flashed her his brilliant pearly white teeth before striding out onto the balcony.

Jess walked over to Tony's bar, truly just wanting a drink at the time. She managed to find some of his fanciest wine and opened the bottle, grabbing a glass for herself and pouring the red wine into the clear wine glass.

Only a few sips later Loki walked back inside to find her drinking.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding slightly shocked.

She let out a small giggle. "I'm drinking. Don't worry though, I can hold my share. Want some? It's Tony's best!" She offered.

Loki nodded. Jess poured some more of the red liquid into another glass and handed it to Loki who delicately took a sip, but immediately made a face of disgust.

"Is this what you Midguardians drink?! It's completely repulsive!" He cried out, disgusted by the drink.

Jess giggled again. "Yes, it's what 'us Midguardians' drink, it's called wine and it's good!" She told him.

"Yes, I know what wine is, I just never though that it would be this nauseating!" He said, still having the putrid taste of it in his mouth.

This was when Jess was overcome with a fit of uncontrollable giggles at the thought of Loki not being able to consume wine.

Loki looked down at her in confusion once more. "Are you sure that you're able to hold your share, you seem to be drunk." He observed.

"No, no, no, I'm not drunk, I only think it's funny that the mighty God that is trying to concur Earth can't even drink wine! And I can! I can do something you can't! Ha!" She said, feeling superior for once.

Loki frowned. "That's it! No more wine for you!" He ordered and in the next second her glass and the bottle disappeared into thin air.

"Aww…" Jess wined. "You'd think that the God Of Mischief would want to get a mortal drunk, he wouldn't take away her wine." She teased, walking away from him.

Loki chuckled lightly. "Maybe another time I will actually get you drunk, but right now we're in a war, so no getting drunk." He commanded, smiling as he did so. Almost in a teasing manner.

Jess turned back around towards Loki, giving him a curtsy. "As my lord wishes." She said mockingly.

Loki smirked. "Would you do anything else your lord wishes?" He teased, hoping that she would play along with it.

"Of course I would! Because you're Loki, you're the king of Midguard! Can I please have your autograph?" She asked in her false, high pitched voice, speaking mockingly.

He smirked and walked back up to her. "Well I couldn't refuse the wants of my loyal subjects now could I?" He asked smirking widely.

She laughed. "No, you couldn't." She told him.

Loki conjured a piece of paper out of air along with a pen. Then in his flourishing cursive he wrote his name out neatly for her. "Here you go." He said, handing her the paper, wish she immediately accepted.

Jess grabbed it and smiled. "Thank you, My Lord." She said, almost respectively to him then she walked over to the side of the bar and ripped it up, throwing the pieces in the garbage.

Then Jess turned back to Loki and smiled. Loki smiled too. "That's why you're unique Jessica." He told her. "You just refused a God's gift and you aren't even worried about the consequences." He snickered.

"Yup, because why would I want your autograph?" She giggled, teasing him a bit more. "Cow." She added, giggling and like a child she stuck her tongue out at him.

He frowned briefly. "I thought we agreed that I looked much better than you in my helmet." He said, then deciding to smirk as he did so.

"No!" She argued. "That's why you decided, I didn't get to see myself!" She countered.

Loki chuckled. "Well that's because you couldn't see anything at all." He told her, and laughed as he remembered how she had looked in his horned helmet.

Jess pouted. "I still looked better than you did." She mumbled, knowing that she looked stupid in his helmet, but not really caring because it was only Loki that had seen her.

"Mmm… no, I looked the best, I'm the only one who can pull this look off and make it work." He hummed conceitedly.

Jess wrinkled her nose as she frowned at him. "Sure Loki." She said.

"You really are quite the handful Jess, maybe I should just let you go." He said, smirking at her.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?!" Jess asked excitedly, hoping that he was being serious.

"No, who said that I don't like a handful." He said huskily, in a suggestive manner.

Jess plopped down on the couch. "I wish you didn't want a handful than." She responded, looking him straight in the eyes.

They didn't say anything else. Loki started to walk towards her, going to comfort her and explain once more why he took her, but he was stopped.

Jess saw Loki get blasted to the side with a blue beam. Jess jumped to her feet but then noticed the new person in the room, or one could say machine.

Iron Man was here.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy with school starting up again... but now my story is going to start to go in it's own direction, it's not going along with the ending of The Avengers... because whenever I watch it I secretly wish that Loki will win... so that's what's going to happen in this story, for now. The next update should be up much sooner. Please Review! It makes me write faster! Thanks everyone3**

**~IWSNT221B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything): **

* * *

_Iron Man was here. _

"Tony!" Jess yelled in excitement as his robotic figure landed on the balcony of his tower.

Loki was able to recover quickly and he picked himself up from the cold floors to see Tony and Jess still hadn't noticed that he was up and functioning again.

Jess started to walk towards Iron Man but Loki was faster than both of them, even if Tony had managed to injure him, he still would've gotten there faster. Loki teleported right next to Jess and pulled her back as she screamed in shock more than fright because she knew that Loki wouldn't hurt her.

Loki backed away quickly still determined to keep Jess in his arms by placing a strong arm around her shoulders while the other positioned his scepter at Tony.

Jess immediately froze not knowing what to do as Loki held her back but positioned his scepter at Tony and in return Tony held out his red hands in position to shoot Loki down.

She started to push away from Loki, not wanting at all to be in between the two of the stubborn people, but Loki once again stubbornly refused to let Jess go.

Then Loki attacked Tony, he pulled his arm back and released the blue ball of energy, throwing Tony backwards into the wall.

But Iron Man didn't stay down for long, he got up and shot back, momentarily forgetting that Jess was still next to Loki.

Loki was on top of things though, before they could get hit with the blast he threw them to the ground, nearly falling on top of Jess as he tried to avoid the shot, but managed to barely avoid her body on the ground.

He jumped to his feet and this time Loki didn't grab onto Jess, he only stepped away from her body a bit so she wouldn't get hurt in their battle.

Jess backed up a bit, still on the floor as she watched the two fight in terror. Then she scampered to her feet and started to move towards the door, but she was blocked and to her great pleasure it wasn't Loki.

As she looked up at who was blocking her pathway a smile stretched across her face. "Steve!" She cried, throwing her arms around his middle, in hopes that he would be able to take her away from Loki.

"We're losing Jess, we need to get you out of the city before Loki's army can win, we wouldn't leave our favorite SHIELD employee in Loki's clutches." Steve informed her with urgency in his tone.

Fear struck her heart. "Let's go then." She said, trying not to stutter.

Steve took her by the hand and hurriedly from the room and to the balcony outside, hovering a few feet away was one of SHIELD's quinjets.

Jess glanced behind her hoping that Tony would end up being okay. Then she heard it, it was Loki and he was calling for her. "JESS!" He yelled in frustration from inside Stark Tower.

Jess could sense his raw anger and Steve barely had time to protect the two of them with his red white and blue shield before the glass windows exploded and the shards flew all over, dangerously cutting into anything around it.

Tony flew out the broken windows at the moment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take on Loki alone and shot towards the sky, leaving Steve and Jess there to jump in the quinjet before Loki could get to them again.

Loki shot at Steve again and again and again as Steve was forced to do a sort of dance to avoid getting shot at by Loki's attacks.

Steve got a glance at Jess, seeing that she still hadn't gone into the jet. "Jess get in the jet!" Steve cried out, still trying to stop Loki.

But she couldn't move, Steve could, no he would die if Loki got a hold of him and it would be her fault, because she left him to die.

Jess made up her mind, if she wanted Steve to be safe she needed to go back to Loki, if she was with him he'd stop fighting Steve. Jess started towards Loki but was stopped when someone behind her grabbed her.

Two men were securing her arms behind her back, holding her away from the fright and pulling her backwards towards the quinjet.

Jess started screaming for Steve. "Steve! Steve, common Steve! Loki, please don't hurt him, STEVE! Let me go!" She yelled, wanting to help but being unwillingly pulled back into the quinjet by the two men.

Loki suddenly perked up when she had first said his name, but his anger was further ignited as she called for Steve and asked him not to hurt the soldier.

Loki realized that he was the one who had the upper hand and would soon get the soldier, but he was so caught up in almost taking out Captain America that he didn't even hear the whirring sound of the engine of Iron Man. Suddenly Loki was shot backwards by Tony, giving Steve enough time to run back and jump into the jet and have it take off.

Jess jumped up from her seat as soon as Steve ran through the doors of the jet. "You're okay!" She cried, throwing herself at him and embracing him, making sure it was really Steve and Loki didn't do anything to him.

"Yes, I'm fine, but are you okay? Did Loki manage to do anything to you?" He asked worriedly, holding her shoulders and looking down at her in deep concern.

"I'm fine, Loki didn't hurt me at all." She assured him.

Steve smiled down at her. "Good." He smiled.

Then Jess sat back down in her seat and strapped herself in. She was suddenly overcome with drowsiness and she closed her eyes only to drift off into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()

Jess cracked her eyes open, finding herself being blinded by a bright light. She sat up and found herself in a familiar room.

She smiled as she glanced around at the SHIELD assigned room she was given.

Then Jess got up, deciding to get ready for the day that was to come, most likely something to do with Loki now that he beat the Avengers in New York City.

Jess walked into the bathroom already pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun so she could wash her face, but froze. There in her bathroom was Loki, smiling at her as she finally realized he was in SHIELD HQ.

Her eyes widened. "How did you even get in here?!" Jess asked in horror and confusion.

Loki smiled as he approached her. "You didn't miss me as much as I missed you then, hmm?" He teased, finally reaching her. He took a strand of her hair between his two fingers. "I guessed not." He said.

She tensed. "W-what are you doing here? Why are you here?!" Jess stuttered, pulling her hair away from his cold fingers.

"Don't worry darling, I'm just visiting, don't worry I won't kidnap you… yet." He almost comforted, as he stubbornly snatched back her hair and pushed her up against the wall, using his body to keep her in place.

Jess looked Loki in the eye. "Is that supposed to be comforting?" She asked skeptically.

Loki smiled down at her. "It is for now, yes." He said.

Jess smirked slightly. "So you're over your little temper tantrum that you had yesterday?" She teased, wanting to tick him off for coming into her bathroom unwelcomed.

"Not quite, but for you and only you I will be for now." He smirked back at her.

"Well in that case… thanks, I guess." She mumbled, not quite knowing what to say to him sense the tantrum thing didn't work at ticking him off.

Loki was still smirking. "You're welcome!" He responded rather cheerily.

Once more Jess pulled her hair away from Loki, not wanting him to be holding it any longer. "Well Mr. God of Mischief I would now like to kindly ask you to leave my bathroom so I can get ready, sense I'm sure you wouldn't leave anyways, so you can stay in my room until I'm done." He told him, shoving Loki off her and opening the door for him.

Loki frowned. "Be quick." He commanded.

Jess shut the door behind him and turned on the shower, not wanting to leave Loki alone in her room for too long.

She took a quick shower, just washing her hair and body before turning the shower water off and getting out to wrap the towel around her body.

Jess went to grab the clothes that she brought with her to change into but in her regular cloth's place she found one of Loki's button up shirts and a pair of green lace panties with a matching bra.

"Not called the God Of Mischief for nothing." She muttered under her breath as she contemplated whether or not she should go get clothes herself by leaving the room naked only covered with a towel or just go ahead and wear his clothes.

Then Jess finally decided that it would be better to not leave the bathroom naked to see the God of Mischief and she begrudgingly put on the clothes he gave her.

She put her hair up into a clean towel and left the room only to find the deranged god laying leisurely on her small bed. His legs were crossed and his hands were behind his head as if he was showing off his body to her.

"Did you like my present?" Loki winked, looking her over as she crossed her arms over her chest, aggravated at Loki.

Jess frowned. "No, I would like to give it back." She told him, scrunching up her nose.

Loki smirked evilly. "Would you like me to take it back now?" He asked, getting off her bed and walking towards her.

"No! I don't want you to take it now! Jeez get some sense." She mocked in annoyance as she walked over to her dresser.

Jess opened her shirt drawer to find clothing she didn't even know she had. The shirts in her drawer were all shades of green, black, white or god. Jess opened the other drawers to look through all the clothes she had, there was only black and dark colored pants and all of her underwear was green and lacey.

Jess turned around and glared at Loki. "You're planning to force me to dress up in your colors then?" She asked, holding up the lacey bra she happened to pick up.

Loki only laughed at her and even more so when she angrily threw the bra at him. "You deserve to have bras thrown at you!" She teased lightly, laughing along with Loki.

"Now, I'm not going to give this back." Loki teased, holding it up in front of her, over her head so she couldn't grab it.

Jess giggled. "Good, I really didn't want it anyways." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the God.

She turned around and grabbed some clothes from her drawers and headed back towards the bathroom, ready to get changed again.

Then all at once the clothes that were in her hands disappeared. She turned back towards the snickering god.

Jess held out her hands. "Give me them back! I have to get changed." She ordered, waiting for him to give her the clothes back.

"Why must you change? You're wearing perfectly clean clothes right now." He commented, gesturing towards her body.

"I need to change because I have work, if my boss sees my dressed in your clothes I'll be jailed up. But don't worry honey, I'll be home in time for dinner." Jess teased, walking up to him and once more demanding for the clothes.

"But if you're jailed up we'd have a better life together dearest, we'd both be criminals, and if you wanted I could just keep you locked up myself." Loki teased back but in a more suggestive manner.

Jess smirked, pushing back her disgust. "You couldn't keep me locked up for too long dear, I'm too good for you." She countered, winking at Loki.

"I think it's the other way gorgeous, I'm too good for you, after all I am you king and God." Loki responded cockily.

"Aww, but baby, who keeps coming after who?" She teased back, not quite knowing how their conversation came to this point.

He smirked now. "Jess-mine, I just can't help myself, you're just too amazing!" He complemented giving her a small bow.

"Why thank you Loki, you're pretty amazing yourself." She replied, curtseying to him.

"Okay, let's get serious now, I'm going to need my clothes. Give them to me or else I'll attack you." She threatened calmly.

He grinned at her. "I have absolutely no need to give you back your clothes so please do come attack me." He offered opening her arms wide for her to attack him.

Loki turned around and started to walk away. "I knew you wouldn't d-" He was cut off as Jess jumped on his back, successfully tackling him to the ground.

Jess straddled him from behind and was about to pound him in the back but Loki quickly had flipped her over and crawled on top of her before she could get up.

"Told you I would attack you, I never said I was that good at attacking people though." She added, not feeling too intimidated by Loki even though he was on top of her, his face hovering about an inch over hers.

Loki leant closer so their noses were a hair away and the ends of his hair brushed her cheeks. "You were fairly good when you were attacking my army." He noted.

Jess frowned. "Well that's almost completely different! It was your army and they were attacking my home! Of course I'm going to fight back harder than I'll fight you for clothes." She said simply.

Loki smiled at that and then got up and offered his hand for Jess to accept. She slowly took it this time and let Loki pull her to her feet.

"But I do want my clothes back… please." Jess begged, wanting to get out of his shirt.

He grinned momentarily before saying. "Kneel for your king and I'll think about it."

Jess let out an aggravated sigh as she got down on her knees before Loki. "Oh my king if you would be so kind as to give me my clothes so I can get changed I would be eternally grateful your highness." Jess said over dramatically.

"Rise." Loki commanded. She followed his simple command and stood before him. "I Loki, your king bestow upon you your clothes." He said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth Jess' arms were filled with their clothes.

"Thank you oh mighty one." She said then turned her back to him and went into her bathroom to change into the simple white T-shirt and black jeans.

Once she came out Loki was no where to be found apparently for now he wanted her last words to him to be mighty one.

Jess went to leave the room and go to work for the day. That's when she heard the alarms.

"ALL AGENTS REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS. THERE'S A SECURITY BREECH." A voice of an unfamiliar agent came over the loudspeaker.

Jess sighed. "Oh Loki, what have you done now?" She whispered to herself. Jess ran out of her room and into her station along with about thirty other agents.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the new chapter(: As you can see the story is not following the plot line of the Avenger's anymore because I wanted to take it in a different direction. Please review(: It makes me write faster!**

~IWSNT221B


End file.
